Just For Me
by BethylLove
Summary: It's adventure time. A two-days trip with Michonne seems just right for Daryl and / Rated M/NC-17 for sexual content. Part 4 of the 'Just' series. Former parts should be read.


**Thanks for the great feedback on the former part. **

**So here is the new one already.**

**It's adventure time! **

**Hope you enjoy it :-)**

Just For Me

Since the wedding Daryl had been careful. Carl knew and Michonne knew. For him that was two too many. He was just waiting for Rick to come straight into his office, maybe even with Hershel following and telling him to get his ass outta here. Carl was a kid; he didn't know how to keep a secret in Daryl's mind.

Whenever Carl or Michonne passed him, he glared at them. Like he was warning them not to say anything.

This morning was overcast, no sun was shining through the clouds and so the temperatures were cooler than usual.

Maybe it would even rain soon.

Beth and Maggie were down at the quarry washing the laundry.

'Did you notice Daryl glaring at Michonne and Carl all time? I wonder what happened to make him do that. It's like he's threatening them.' Maggie said.

'Oh, what? No, I didn't notice that.' That was a lie but Beth didn't want to appear like she was paying Daryl too much attention.

'You know, I asked Michonne. She just tried to hide a smile and said he surely is going through some hormonal changes. I swear, they must be having a secret affair or something.'

'Maggie! Daryl wouldn't have an affair with Michonne.'

'Why not? You say it like he would rather have this affair with someone else. With whom?' Maggie asked nosily.

Beth looked back down at the laundry, avoiding eye contact with her sister. 'With Carol, or?'

'That could be possible, too. Still I wonder what Carl has to do with the whole thing between Michonne and Daryl.'

'Maggie, I have no damn idea and I am so tired of this gossip all the time. Really, can't you all just stop? Rumors are horrible for the people who are involved!' Beth hissed angrily and got to her feet.

'Calm down, Beth. I was just wondering.' Annoyed Maggie rolled her eyes and went back to scrubbing.

'Sorry.' Beth muttered and sat back down to help her sister.

The sisters remained silently washing the laundry when Daryl appeared next to them.

'Hey. Ya two up for a run?' he asked, only looking at Beth.

'Did daddy allow Beth to join us?' Maggie asked.

'I ain't gonna ask her if I don't have his approval.' Daryl growled.

Beth looked from her sister to Daryl and back to Maggie. 'I'd rather stay here.'

'Why? Thought ya wanted ta improve on yer shootin' skills.'

Beth shrugged her shoulders. 'I'm just not in the mood.'

'Alright. So we all stay here.' Daryl said and turned to leave.

Beth would have loved to go on a run but she didn't want to go with her sister. She would notice something. She would have loved to just tell Daryl to wait and to throw herself into his arms.

When Daryl was gone, Maggie looked at Beth and grinned.

'Maybe you are his secret affair.' she said.

Shocked Beth let the laundry drop into the quarry. 'What? Me? Why do you think that?' Her voice was a lot higher than usually and she gasped for air.

'The way he looked at you just now and he asks Rick and daddy often if you can join him and Michonne on runs. Some time ago he was annoyed when anyone suggested to him to take you.' Maggie explained.

'Well, some time ago I sucked at shooting. Maybe he sees me like his student he has to teach.' Her tone was a bit too bitchy. Maggie shook her head.

'Why don't you just go inside and let me finish this here alone? You are unbearable lately, Beth!'

'Fine.' Beth snapped and left her alone.

Beth went into her cell and just wanted to write into her diary. But seeing Daryl sitting there on her bed she forgot about her mood and quickly closed the privacy curtain.

'What are you doing here?' she asked.

'Get ya things packed we're leavin' for a little trip.' he announced and smirked.

'Daryl, we can't just go.'

'Why not? Michonne is joining us. We can take tents and a car.'

'How come you're so comfortable with Michonne now?'

Daryl shrugged. 'Gotta get used her bein' with us if we want ta be undisturbed.'

Beth shook her head smiling. 'You really are mad, Daryl Dixon.'

'Mad for ya.' he grinned and pressed a kiss on her lips before he left her cell. 'Fifteen minutes. Say bye to yer pa and then meet me at the gate.'

Within not even fifteen minutes Beth had done all Daryl had told her.

Michonne and Daryl had packed tents, sleeping bags and backpacks into the car and were already waiting for Beth.

Rick and Carl were at the gate, too.

'Be safe and bring some stuff back with you.' Rick said. Michonne and Carl exchanged some glances and ended up giggling then. They hugged goodbye and Michonne sat in the backseat of the car.

Daryl nodded to Rick before he took place on the driver's seat. Beth was unsure whether to sit with Michonne or in the passenger's seat.

She decided to sit with Daryl then.

They drove away from the prison, following the street for a long time.

Beth looked out the window nearly the whole time until she felt Daryl's hand reach out for hers. She looked at him and smiled.

Michonne on the backseat watched them silently. She immediately had agreed on Daryl's idea. She didn't want them to be apart such long times. And if Hershel wouldn't mind Beth going on more runs they would have even more time together. She didn't understand Hershel. Beth was grown up and she was good at making reasonable decisions.

For Michonne it was clear, if they were ever to come out with the truth, she would stick by them and defend them. She was sure some of the people in their group would have something against their relationship.

When she saw them getting totally lost in a deep kiss, she poked Daryl's shoulder. 'Shall I drive so you can continue on back here?'

Something very, very rare happened. Daryl's face changed into a light shade of red when Michonne disturbed them. He had totally forgotten about her sitting there behind them. Without saying anything he stopped the car and swapped places with her. Beth followed Daryl into the backseat and sat very close to him.

They went on kissing when Michonne started driving. In the rear-view mirror she could see them and she couldn't help but smile.

When the nightfall came they stopped and went into the woods to build their tents there. Michonne would take the night watch later so she went to nap now.

Daryl and Beth sat in front of the tents and just looked at each other. They had set up a small fire which warmed them well enough.

Beth leaned onto Daryl's shoulder, he had his arms slung around her body.

After a while he looked at her.

'Beth, I …' Daryl hesitated.

'Just tell me.' she said and smiled at him.

'I claim ya. Yer mine now. Anyone who dares ta touch ya ain't gonna stay alive for long.'

Beth couldn't believe it. Daryl literally just confirmed they are in a relationship now. She smiled and some tears were glittering in her eyes. 'And you are mine.' she whispered.

They sank into a soft but deep kiss that lasted for ages.

Beth was unbelievably happy. She was claimed by the man she loved. She knew he wasn't ready for words of love yet, but he would be. Claiming her was a big step for him already and she admired his strength to make it. Daryl was uncomfortable with feelings so she appreciated that effort a lot.

Deep in her mind she even found a spark of hope they could love each other openly and not in secret anymore. She did her best to keep that spark as small as possible. It was better this way.

Daryl looked at Beth. She was all his now. It's not like she hasn't been anyway but saying it felt good. He enjoyed being close to her, he forgot his worries whenever he was with her. He even started to hope again. He hoped for a better world again. He hoped this damn turn would come to an end now and they could build up a real life again.

Still Daryl kept his doubts. He was sure if the turn hadn't happened and he had met Beth somewhere she would have avoided him, not even talked to him for sure. To everyone he has always been just that dirty redneck. He has been too often compared to his brother over the years. But Daryl was different. People didn't know because he knew how to hide it.

Rick had started to see he is a good man. But then Beth came along and she got the very good side of him he kept hidden from everyone.

Daryl smiled at her and held her a little tighter.

Deep in his mind he even thought he loved her. But he wasn't ready to acknowledge that yet. He had never loved someone like this. These feelings were new and they scared him somehow.

Beth had been falling asleep in his arms. It was pretty late already. This was like the first time they just sat together and cuddled without having sex before. Both of them wished they could do that more often.

Michonne climbed out of her tent and sat down at the fireplace.

'Had a good time?' she asked.

'Yeah.' Daryl answered, looking down on Beth who was still deep asleep.

'How did this happen with you two? Would never have guessed that.' Of course Michonne was a little curious. After all, everyone always thought Carol and Daryl had a thing going on.

'Just happened. Went to that clearance to chill out and ended up fuckin'.' Daryl grinned thinking back.

'Sounds a bit like a romance novel.'

Daryl shrugged his shoulders.

'You love her?' Michonne asked.

'Maybe.' he answered.

'You'll get used to the feeling. And don't worry 'bout Carl. He won't sell you out.'

'Sometimes I think it would be best if he does. But I know she couldn't decide whether to stay with her family or to go with me.' Daryl let out a deep sigh.

'True. To have to make that decision would break her heart.'

'Yeah.'

They remained silent a moment.

'Go get some sleep, Daryl. I promised I'd keep watch so I will.' Michonne said.

Daryl nodded and carefully lifted Beth up. He didn't want to wake her.

Inside the tent he put her on the open sleeping bag and laid down on the other one by himself. Then he took a quilt and covered her with it as he moved closer to her. Instinctively Beth put her head on his chest and she wrapped her arm around him like they kept sleeping like this every night.

Daryl didn't know Beth imagined this each night she went to sleep. He glanced at her noticing the smile on her lips. He pressed a kiss on her forehead and held her close to him. She was his. His to protect, his to keep safe and his to take care of. Daryl realized what he was missing out on her all those years he spent alone.

Then, with a light smile on his face and Beth snuggled up to him he drifted off into sleep.

The sun was already rising when Daryl woke up because his nose was tickled by some hair.

'Good morning. You snore like an elephant.' Beth said when he opened his eyes.

'Elephants snore?' he asked.

Beth shrugged her shoulders. 'If they do they surely sound like you.' She giggled.

'At least they ain't gonna put their hair in ma nose or fall asleep on me.'

'You can't know that. At least I hope so.'

Daryl smirked, getting up and packing their stuff together. 'We give Michonne an hour of sleep before we go on.'

'Alright. Do we have any destination anyway?' Beth asked.

'Yeah. We don't have a lot of ammo left and we could use some different shit to eat other than corn and beans.' he explained.

'Okay. Any idea where to search?'

'There's a village somewhere that ain't had a lot more than a hundred citizens. They mightn't have emptied the supermarket.'

'Very good idea. How come you know so much about every little place in Georgia?'

'Traveled 'round lots with Merle.'

Beth kissed him and went out to let Michonne get some sleep.

Daryl put the tent together and brought it to the car. Then he went back to Beth who sat at the cold and burned out fireplace.

'You alright?' he asked.

Beth nodded. 'Just hungry. We should have taken more food.'

'Got a can of corn left.' Daryl searched inside the backpack, opened the can and handed it to Beth. 'Here.'

'Thank you.' Quickly she stuffed nearly the whole can of corn into her mouth. The rest she handed back to Daryl. 'Eat. I can't eat everything and have you go without any food.'

It sounded a lot like an order so Daryl didn't even dare to say something, he just grinned.

When he had emptied the can he pulled Beth close and pressed his lips on hers.

The kiss deepened fast and they ended up greedily snogging, having their hands under each other's clothing.

'If Michonne hadn't be sleepin' next ta us I'd take ya right here and now.' Daryl panted.

'She's sleeping. Please, Daryl.'

She begged him. He couldn't resist that but he really didn't want to fuck her right in front of Michonne's tent. So he pulled her up and dragged her to their car without stopping the kiss. He opened the door and gently pushed her on the backseat.

Beth was already pretty wet and full of anticipation for what was coming. Daryl closed the car door and locked it from inside. When he turned back to Beth she already was half naked.

Hungrily he crashed his lips on hers again, their tongue dancing around in a battle full of fire. Meanwhile, his fingers took advantage of her sweet, hardened nipples.

His pants grew tighter and tighter, it was nearly unbearable.

Beth removed his shirt and pulled him even closer. Skin on skin. Daryl let one of his hands wander down into her pants. He felt her wetness and groaned.

Both their pants and underwear disappeared fast. They had changed positions so Daryl was lying on his back now and Beth sat atop of him.

She lifted her hips up and took his throbbing cock fully inside of her. They moaned in unison.

Daryl's hands rested on Beth's hips to help her move on him. He knew she was inexperienced and so he wanted to make it as easy for her as possible.

Beth moved her hips up and down. First slowly until she found a good pace. Daryl met her movements with his hips.

It was just too hot to watch Beth riding him, her tits bouncing in the rhythm of their moving, her skin slapping on his. It drove Daryl close to the edge fast and so he decided to change the position a little.

He sat up on the backseat, kissing her full of need and pressing her against his chest.

Beth kept moving and the new angle made it even easier. She was so close to orgasm now.

Eventually she came, loudly. Screaming his name like they were the only people in the whole world. Her walls clenching, squeezing Daryl's cock so hard he climaxed as well. With a heavy groan he emptied himself into her.

All sweaty, they kept sitting naked on the backseat. Beth had wrapped her arms around Daryl's chest, her cheek rested on his shoulder. Daryl had one hand caressing her back.

Suddenly, someone knocked against the window. Beth blushed facing Michonne there and Daryl glared at her.

'Is that what you understand to be keeping watch? Some stray nearly got me!' Michonne complained angrily.

'Give us a minute ta get clothes on.' Daryl growled.

'Sorry.' Beth muttered, avoiding eye contact with Michonne.

'Yeah.'She turned and went back into the woods.

'She's pretty angry.' Beth stated still blushed in a light pink.

'I don't care. Was worth it.' Daryl grinned.

'True.' Beth admitted. They both waited fully dressed outside the car when Michonne came back with her wrapped up tent.

'You two able to resist touching each other so you can drive safely while I take a nap in the trunk?' she asked still sounding pretty pissed.

'In the trunk?' Beth asked confused.

'I ain't gonna sit on that backseat anymore.'

'Oh.' Beth blushed again. She took out a quilt and put it over the backseat. Then she gave Michonne an apologizing smile.

Michonne rolled her eyes and sat on the backseat then. To be honest, she wasn't mad anymore. She had been finding them naked on the backseat after she got attacked by a walker. 'We're fine.' she said then and closed the door. Daryl was just waiting for Beth to sit in the car as well.

In the early afternoon they reached the village Daryl was talking about. And as he has hoped the whole village was dead. Barely any walkers and practically nothing cleared out of the supermarket.

Daryl shot two walkers down inside that looked like former staff, looking at their clothes.

Beth was amazed. This place was full of stuff they could need.

She walked through the corridors until she found a shelf full of chocolate. She took a bar of it, opened it and ate a piece. It tasted like heaven on earth. She took another piece and soon half of the bar was gone, into her stomach.

Michonne came around and watched her with the chocolate. She grabbed it and searched for the freshness date.

'You sure you should still eat that?' she asked and showed the date to Beth. Seeing that it was already four months expired turned her stomach and she ran. The urge to puke made her run to a trash can at the closed entrance of the market.

'Are ya alright?' Daryl came along after hearing someone throwing up.

'Just shouldn't have eaten that chocolate.' Beth muttered.

Daryl shook his head. 'The turn didn't start two weeks ago. Watch the damn dates, can't have ya sick.'

'Sorry. I'll be careful now.'

Daryl went away again looking for munition and good stuff to eat that wasn't beyond its expiration date. He packed all the tinned food into cartons. It was like a five star buffet to him. Fruit salad, peaches, pineapple, gherkins, stuffed olives, mushrooms, tuna, stuffed peppers. He collected all of that. The cans were still good for a while longer.

Michonne came around the corner carrying a box. Daryl had a look. She had found marmalade, honey, flour, sugar, salt, oatmeal, potato mash powder that just needed water added to it.

Then Beth came around as well, her arms full with sweets. No chocolate, just that pure sugar stuff that was good for years.

'That's surely gonna keep us fit.' Daryl muttered and looked for munition.

The three took their own ways again. While Beth collected cleaning materials and candles, Michonne looked through the hygiene department and took a lot of soap, shampoo and baby stuff. She then viewed a medical department where several teas were stored. Also a lot of condoms, pregnancy tests and ointments. That all was needed so she packed it in the box as well.

Meanwhile, Daryl had found ammo and was already heading towards the alcoholic beverages. He took a lot of liquor with him. Enough to throw a one week long party in the prison.

Viewing cigarettes then made him even happier. A whole box full of cigarettes and alcohol he started to look out for the women.

Beth was with Michonne chewing on some of the sweet stuff she took.

It was time to go. After everything was loaded into the car, Michonne had barely any space on the backseat. Daryl had secured the supermarket in case they came again as there was still a lot of stuff to get from inside that could be useful.

When they stopped to build their tents for the night Michonne dragged Daryl away from Beth.

'When the feeling takes over again tonight, just stay here, got me? Sounds of sex isn't something I've never heard. I don't care that you fuck around in front of my sleeping place. I only care for walkers attacking me in my sleep. So just _take her right here and now_.' Michonne said the last words in a deeper voice like she was quoting what he said earlier that day.

Daryl nodded at her with a flushed face and went back to Beth.

'Good night, Michonne.' Beth said after the three of them had finished the best dinner in a long time.

'Night.' she replied and closed her tent. She just wanted to sleep as fast as possible so, in case they did it, she wouldn't have to hear a lot of it.

Beth sat next to Daryl at the fire and glanced at him. She bit her lip. She needed him so badly again but she knew he wouldn't want it in front of the tent Michonne was sleeping in.

Beth moved behind Daryl who stared into the fire like he was in trance or something. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed his neck.

Daryl grinned when he came back to reality. 'Ya ain't gonna ever have enough, huh?'

'We have to use the time we have, or?'

He said nothing, he just pulled her into his chest and connected their lips in a hot kiss.

Her hips pressed against his groin and she could clearly feel him getting a hard on. He groaned and kissed and suckled her neck. Beth grasped his hair and rubbed her hips more against his groin.

'Damn, Beth, ya drive me crazy.' He turned so she was laying underneath him now. He stripped off her shirt and her bra and took one hard nipple between his teeth. She let out a moan. 'Daryl.'

Daryl's pants left no space for his throbbing cock, he zipped them down and freed his erection. His shirt and the vest followed Beth's pants soon and he sank into her wetness and groaned deeply when Beth cried out in pleasure.

Giving her lips and tongue a good deal of attention as well, he thrust in her hard making her moan into the kiss. He didn't even think of Michonne being in that tent anymore.

'More, Daryl.' Beth begged panting. He granted her wish and increased his pace until he was pounding into her in a punishing rhythm.

Their moans became louder until Beth cried out loud. Her walls clenched around his cock and with a few last thrusts Daryl shot his cum into her. Then he collapsed on her, still taking care not to crush her. She kissed his chin and smiled at him exhausted.

They repeated this twice that night. Daryl really wondered what he was still able to give her, thinking about his age.

Beth had been falling asleep after they got dressed. She had her head rested on Daryl's lap when Michonne climbed out of her tent.

'Had fun, eh?' she asked and grinned.

Daryl grinned back and looked at the sleeping Beth on his lap. She looked so innocent when she was asleep although he knew she wasn't at all.

'Let's get back home.' Michonne said then and Daryl sighed. She noticed it and looked at him. 'Just to let you know. If you two ever want to come out with the truth and they try to separate you, I will be the first one to defend you. And if you have to leave and she decides against her family, I will come with you. I don't want to be where love isn't accepted.'

'Thanks.' Daryl said. He appreciated it a lot but still he hoped it wouldn't even come to that decision.

Daryl carried Beth on the backseat and put her carefully next to the boxes.

He wanted to sit on the driver's seat but Michonne shook her head. 'You didn't sleep. I drive.'

'Fine.' Daryl said slightly annoyed but went to the passenger's seat then. Seeing he had a great view of Beth he didn't even mind it anymore.

Later Beth woke up.

'You snore like a squirrel.' Daryl teased her.

'Squirrels snore?' Beth asked still a bit drowsy.

'Yeah, they do. Heard it. We're nearly back.'

A sad expression formed on Beth's face that Michonne noticed as well.

'I won't let so much time pass again between runs.' she said. 'And if I have to I'll put you both in a soundproof room deep down in the basement of the prison.' Michonne smirked causing a light smile to appear on Beth's lips.

When they arrived Maggie and Glenn were the first to see them. Maggie hugged her little sister tight and looked at her. She noticed a bruise on Beth's neck. 'What happened?' she asked pretty suspicious.

Daryl's eyes widened in shock seeing he had left a mark on her. But before he could say something Michonne took the word.

'Had to push her to the side when some walker came to attack her from behind and she fell a bit unlucky. I'm sorry but it's better than her being bitten, right?'

'Beth, you really need to take better care.' Maggie scolded her.

'Come on, Maggie. That stuff happened to you as well.' Beth snarled.

They unpacked the cartons and when Maggie got the condoms and pregnancy tests in her hands, she looked at Michonne with a questioning expression. 'Who would this be for?'

'Stupid question. I only saw one couple here.' Michonne replied.

'I surely don't need these tests. But the rest is useful.'

Later it was time for dinner. Maggie sat with Beth on the table in her cell. When Beth put the marmalade into her kidney beans, Maggie looked at her in disgust.

'I am sure that's not gonna taste any good.' she said.

Beth raised an eyebrow and put a spoonful in her mouth. 'It tastes amazing.'

'If I didn't know you never had sex, I would guess you're pregnant. But in fact you are just disgusting.' Maggie laughed.

But Beth lost all color of her face and started to calculate.

**Can't imagine marmalade tasting good with beans, although I'm a fan of marmalade on cheese or cheese on nutella myself.**

**So, what will Beth's calculation bring? And did Michonne had a sense of foreboding while she collected the stuff at the supermarket? **

**You'll see :-)**


End file.
